The Sacrifice of Abby Scuito
by SweetlySinisterScribbler
Summary: Abby Sciuto is the heart of NCIS, but what happens when she is put into a situation that threatens herself plus those of her team? What is Abby willing to do for the lives of her friends? One-Shot. Characters slightly OOC.


**Hey Guys! So, I am finally back to writing some NCIS and I am so excited. I hope you guys like this story and please leave a review to let me know what you think of it. With that said, let's get onto the story!**

Abby P.O.V.

I walked into the office and went straight down to my lab, walking in to see a man in my lab wearing my coat. I stare at him for I don't know how long before it hits me that I won't know why he's here until I speak.

"Can I help you?" I ask as I walk in and put my stuff down on the table, keeping him in my line of sight at all times.

"I'm sorry!" He says quickly, "I was told by my agency and your director that I could be here".

I smile, "its fine, I'm just confused. I wasn't informed that someone else would be in here. What's going on? Which agency do you work for?"

"I'm with the FBI. It's a cold case and they didn't want me to waste their resources for it, so they sent me here. It's a good bit of bloodwork, but your mass spectrometer doesn't seem to work". I laugh at that.

"Major Mass Spec can be moody, it just takes a gentle touch" I say going and doing my thing. Sure enough after a few minutes, he's all happy and doing his job. I turn back to the man, "You got a name, man wearing my lab coat?"

He doesn't take my coat off, but blushed realizing that I didn't know his name, "Sorry Ms. Abby. My name is Alexander Russo." I would question how he knows my name, but so many people do by now, that it doesn't surprise me anymore.

We continue talking throughout the day, getting to know each other and helping each other out with our cases. Eventually it comes to be lunch time and I hear the elevator ding, signaling that someone was coming. Turning around, I see my silver haired fox come in with a bag of food in his hand. Alexander had to step out real quick, _'Guess I can introduce them later' _I thought to myself.

"How can I help you Gibbs?" I say with a little dance

"Results and lunch" he says pulling the food out of the bag, "veggie burger with no onion and a Caf Pow for my girl"

"Aw, you remembered" I said sweetly. Turning around to the computer, I gave him the results from the blood that I got, the hair samples I got and the clothing that I received. I was also able to make a computer remake of the attack and showed him what had occurred at the time of the attack. I still need to work on the rest of the blood samples and also try to figure out what poison was in the Colonel, but I gave him what I had and he left. Sitting down to eat at my desk, I missed Alexander coming and shutting the door, locking it behind himself.

_30 Minutes Later_

I finished my lunch and got back to work, analyzing those samples when I got a message from Ducky asking me to come down and help him with something. I turn and notice the door shut, but figure Alexander is used to that, so I ignored it until I realized it was locked. I look over at Alexander.

"Um, do you know why my door is locked? I don't ever even shut it, much less lock it" I ask.

He laughs and gives me a look, "You know the best part about working for the FBI?" He asks me, giving me a smirk

My heartbeat picked up and was in my throat, "What's the best part? Knowing that people fear you?" I guess.

"Nope. That I don't work for the FBI Abigail." I grab my remote to unlock the door, trying to make a run for it, but he tackles me, which makes me drop the remote. He pulls out a knife to try and stab me, but I'm able to kick him off and stand up. Looking around, I grab my phone and a book, the book being the only weapon I have in the lab. He stands up as I dial Gibb's number, but just as he picks up Alexander starts laughing.

"Abbs, what's up? You got something?" Gibbs asks only to question whose laughter is in the back, but Alex ignores it.

"You know Abigail, I was told how smart you are and how intuitive you are, yet you couldn't even make sense of me locking the damn door" he laughs and walks closer to me. I back away until I can't anymore, he takes the phone and throws it to the ground, destroying it. He grabs my throat and I punch him in the gut, trying to make another run for it, but I can't find the remote. I hear the noise of something unzipping, so I turn and see him with a bomb on his chest.

"Let's get one thing clear here, Abigail. Neither of us is leaving here alive." He says walking closer to me. I can hear people yelling outside the door, some saying, "Get the damn door open!" and I know its Gibbs. If I had to guess, they did the same tactics that they used when the Mossad operative took Ducky, Gerald and Kate hostage. I can hear them yelling that the door is locked and they are trying to open it.

If they open the door then they will get hurt in the blast. My family will be injured because of me being good at my job, I refuse to let that happen. I hear someone say something about getting ready to blast the door down, so I had to act fast. Running at the man, I knew it was a death sentence, but it had to happen. Lose one life to save many more, it would be worth it. I saw him pull out the detonator and then everything went black.

Third Person P.O.V.

They felt the explosion, it made them stumble and some of the men fell. Tony yelled out for the man to blow it now and the door came off the hinges. Swat team members and team Gibbs came into the lab, even Director Vance was there. When going in there, they would hope to find their girl alive, but that wouldn't happen.

Walking into the lab that day, people saw their worse fear. Two bodies scorched to hell and back, only able to be identified by their clothing. One was a male, dressed like a normal person in what they could only assume to be khakis with a shirt (the color was undeterminable because of ash from the blast) and some tennis shoes. The other one was a female in knee high boots and socks that went higher, a skirt with what could be flowers or skulls and a long sleeved shirt (color also undeterminable because of ash from the blast). The female had cuffs on the wrists and a collar around her throat, the hair in pigtails.

Many tears were shed that day and week, that month was a sad one for the NCIS team. They refused to bury the body of the man who killed her, finding disgust at even the mention of his name. They send it to the city morgue, the medical examiner refusing to keep it in his space. Then comes the female, the special one. They brought her to her home in Louisiana and gave her a sweet burial, laying black roses on her grave. The coffin was special, hand made by her silver haired fox with special details on the side including roses, bats and hippos.

They dressed her up in some over the knee boots (her favorite ones) with some longer socks, a short, plain black skirt and a striped long sleeved top. They gave her the favorite collar that was thick and had spikes on it. She laid in her coffin with some black flowers, her hippo Bert and special mementos given from team members.

The movie fanatic gave up the girls' favorite movie to watch with him, the computer genius gave up the girls' favorite video game to play, the Mossad liaison gave her a card and a Hebrew prayer, the doctor gave up some books they would read together, his apprentice gave up pictures that they took together to celebrate their friendship. The director gave up his favorite bottle of scotch. The dad figure. He had given her a coffin and everyone else had given things too, but it wasn't enough to make up for this. He had gone to her home and gotten her collars, letting her keep all but three. One would be hung in the lab in her memory, one in the bullpen between the desks of the dad and the liaison, and the last one would be in the dad's house. It would go in his basement where it remained untouched even after his passing.


End file.
